Orca Whale
Orca Whale is the unofficial mascot of the Two Best Friends Facebook page and self proclaimed unofficial member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. Orca saved the TBFP Facebook page during its darkest hour back in 2012 and when he wasn't needed anymore, he swam off into the unknown until his/her/its revelation of his/her/its secret identity to Matt and Woolie at MAGFest 12. Origins and beginnings During an episode of TBFP back in 2012, Matt mentioned that he had a severe fear of Basking Sharks due to the way their mouths looked and just the way their face was structured. The community at this time decided to take it upon themselves to flood the TBFP page with pictures of Basking Sharks in an attempt to troll Matt. It succeeded, perhaps too well as it got so bad that Matt wouldn't even check the facebook page for weeks on end. It got to the point where so many Basking Shark pictures were being posted that Pat decided to step in and tried to quell the nonsense with a simple statement: Suffice to say, it wasn't enough and it didn't work as the Basking Sharks kept flooding the page. Eventually out of the plague of Basking Sharks and the blight that was the fan community refusing to cease their posting of said pictures came the hero Matt and Pat needed: the bringer of light, the natural predator to Basking Sharks, the entity of cleansing, the one and only Majestic Orca Whale. Orca Whale, at first, tried a hardline approach acting gangsta towards the people posting the photos before being slightly reprimanded by Pat. Deciding on a more gentlemanly approach, Orca eventually found a happy medium in which he/she/it would take Pat's statement above along with adding his own touch and replying to every single person who posted a picture of a Basking Shark. The statement read as follows: At first, this was met with confusion and even anger, but eventually others started joining in and before long the plague known as the Basking Shark started dying down. As a result, Orca started becoming a beloved member of the community on the TBFP facebook page and contributed much hilarity (often at his/her/its expense) to the threads going on at the time, such as when he tried to inform everyone that Super Mario 2 was a reskinning of Doki Doki Panic, but used the word Tanooki instead of Doki thus getting ridiculed and laughed at for his/her/its stupidity. Pinnacle of Fame, disappearance, and identity of the person behind the Orca Whale phenomenon Orca Whale became such a hit on the TBFP facebook page that during an episode of Silent Hill: Downpour (Episode 5), Pat gave Orca Whale a shout out, which caused Matt to become salt because he was and still is utterly confused about the Orca Whale phenomenon. Shortly after this, Orca seemingly disappeared from Twitter and from the TBFP facebook page. This is probably due to the fact that he wasn't needed anymore and had nothing more to contribute, when in reality the person behind Orca Whale moved from Florida to California to continue their college education to become a game developer. Finally back at the beginning of 2014 in Baltimore, MD the person behind Orca Whale ran into Matt at MAGFest 12 and asked for a quick picture. After this, the mastermind mentioned he had two other things to tell Matt and began to ask him to recall the Basking Shark plague and Orca Whale before finally revealing that it was he who was behind the whole thing. Skeptical, Matt didn't believe him, but eventually was convinced that it was the real deal on the condition that the mastermind also go tell Woolie, who was busy signing up for a Street Fighter IV tournament. The mastermind (Elijah), would find Woolie and tell him as well of the revelation. To his credit, Woolie was a lot more accepting of the reveal and confessed that Matt and Pat thought for the longest time that Woolie was the one behind the Orca Whale phenomena. For his efforts and revelation, Matt asked him if it was alright if he recorded this confession on camera (which you can see in the MAGFest video at the 1:44 mark) and was also able to contribute once again later in the video when they were looking at Shaq Fu (5:00 mark or thereabouts). Trivia *Back in 2012, Elijah had way too much time on his hands due to his college career not going that well and created Orca Whale out of sheer boredom along with the Basking Shark plague in mind. *For a while, there was activity on Orca's twitter feed (@OrcaWhale1), but has since become defunct due to lack of interest/no desire to bring it back to life (unless it makes sense to do so) *Orca Whale's Facebook fanpage has 201 likes *It was revealed that Orca Whale had Super Shredder as a benefactor since he consumed the same toxic waste that blinded Daredevil and mutated the Ninja Turtles hence giving him the ability to speak and apparently type. *The mastermind behind Orca Whale, Elijah, did indeed move to California from Florida to continue his college education, to which he finally finished and achieved his Associate Degree of Science in Game Production by graduating with Honors and as Valedictorian from the Los Angeles Film School for Game Production back in November, 2013. *Jokingly or not, Woolie asked if it was time to bring Orca Whale back to which Elijah replied, "If it makes sense, absolutely. If there's a desire as well, then I'll do it as I can." *Orca Whale, in all seriousness, was made just for fun and Elijah never imagined it would have achieved the notoriety it did, especially the shoutout given during the Downpour playthrough. GALLERY Matt_and_Orca_Whale_Magfest.jpg|Matt and the mastermind behind Orca Whale, Elijah. Category:People